Time Traveling Phantom (Rewrite)
by Lysia McTeen
Summary: Danny is adopted by the Higurashi family and is sent to the Feudal Era. Not good at summaries. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha.**

 ** _No Phantom Planet. Takes place in the second season of Inuyasha with some AU._**

Ch. 1

 _America_

'Why am I the only survivor?' Danny Fenton thought with tears in his eyes as he looked around at the ruins of Amity Park.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Expecting it to be one of the Guys in White, Danny whirled around, only to see Clockwork, the Ghost of Time and his ghost guardian. Danny looked at him with sadness in his eyes, already knowing that Clockwork couldn't fix this. "Now what do I do? Everything I had to live for is gone. My friends, my family, and even my purpose," Danny asked Clockwork.

Clockwork smiled sympathetically, before saying, "You still have a purpose, Daniel. You must go to Japan. You are needed there."

Danny was about to ask Clockwork how he was supposed to get there and why he was needed, but Clockwork vanished. A few seconds later, Danny felt another hand on his shoulder. Turning, Danny saw two G.I.W.s standing behind him. "Daniel Fenton, please come with us," One of them said.

Danny just nodded numbly and followed them to their car. The G.I.W. took Danny to their headquarters. Upon finding out that Danny had no one, friend or family, to take him in, the G.I.W. told him he would be put up for adoption, to which Danny responded that he understood.

 _Japan_

"Bye, Mom. I'll see you in a week and a half, even if it's a short visit," Kagome called to her mother as she headed out.

"Have a safe trip, honey," her mother responded.

"Hey, Mom. Come look," Sota called from the kitchen.

As soon as Mrs. Higurashi entered the kitchen, Sota pointed to the TV. On it was a news story about a town that had been destroyed and how there was only one survivor. The screen changed from the ruins of the town to a photo of a young boy with the name Daniel Fenton below it. The news reporter then said he was up for adoption. A phone number appeared below Daniel's name as the reporter said to call the number if they wished to adopt him. Mrs. Higurashi immediately went for the phone while Sota eyed her. She dialed the number and asked if Danny was still available to be adopted. To her surprise, she was told that there were multiple offers to adopt him and because of that, the choice on who he went with was up to him as long as they passed the extensive background checks. Mrs. Higurashi gave her information to the man and hung up. Believing that Danny wouldn't want to move all the way to Japan, Mrs. Higurashi thought he wouldn't choose her family. She just hoped that Danny would choose a good family.

 _America_

When Danny was told that multiple people wanted to adopt him and that it was up to him to decide, he was shocked. He was given folders on everyone who wanted to adopt him that had passed the background checks and told to choose from those. After Danny went through them all, he sighed for all of them were located in the states. Based on what Clockwork had said, Danny knew he needed to find a family in Japan to take him in. Just as Danny was thinking he might need to run away and go to Japan by himself, the door to the room he was in opened to reveal a G.I.W. holding another folder. "Sorry. We forgot this one," he said while holding out the folder to Danny who took it with a muttered thanks.

As soon as the man had left, Danny opened the folder. As soon as he read their address, Danny smiled. After reading through the folder, he stood up and went to find a G.I.W. to let them know what he had decided. Needless to say, they were surprised by his choice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Japan_

Two days after making the offer to adopt Danny, Mrs. Higurashi received a phone call from the G.I.W., letting her know that Danny had chosen to go with her family, much to Mrs. Higurashi's shock. After talking to the G.I.W. for a little bit, they decided that Danny would be there in a week. Mrs. Higurashi then got to talk to Danny for awhile and found, much to her joy, that he was very polite and kind. After hanging up the phone, Mrs. Higurashi turned and nearly ran over her son. "Sota! What are you doing?"

Sota smiled and said, "I'm getting a big brother, aren't I?"

At that Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded. Sota whooped and then frowned. "What is Kagome going to think?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "We'll find out soon. They'll get here on the same day."

Sota's eyes widened and he smiled before rushing off while saying, "I better let Gramps know!"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled before deciding that she better get the spare bedroom ready for Danny's arrival.

A week later, Mrs. Higurashi and Sota were at the airport waiting for Danny to arrive. Sota was impatiently bouncing up and down. Mrs. Higurashi was glad her son was eager to meet his new older brother, but wondered how Kagome would take the news. She was broken out of her thoughts by the airport's speaker announcing the arrival of Danny's flight. Sota immediately went from bouncing up and down to jumping up and down, trying to see through the crowd of people. After a few minutes, Sota spotted a boy with raven hair and blue eyes looking around as if he was lost. "I think that's him!" Sota exclaimed before running towards the boy despite his mom saying to wait.

When Sota reached the boy, he immediately latched on to him. The boy looked at Sota in confusion. "Um, who are you?" he asked.

After Danny had cleared customs, he started looking for his new family, only to realize he didn't know what they looked like. Just as he was thinking of making a sign to find his new family, a young boy ran up and clung to him. Confused, Danny asked who the boy was. The young boy looked up and said, "Higurashi, Sota. You're Fenton, Danny, right?"

Recognizing the boy's last name, Danny nodded. "Sorry about my son. He was just a little too excited to meet you," a woman that was walking up to him said.

Recognizing her voice, Danny smiled. "No problem. You must be Mrs. Higurashi."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Let's get your bags and then we can head home."

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "This is it. I don't have anything else," he said, motioning to the two bags he had with him.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "Then we'll just have to go shopping later. For now though, let's just get you home."

Danny smiled and nodded. Once in the car, Sota started explaining many Japanese customs to Danny, who was grateful as he had no knowledge about Japanese culture. He knew the language due to his ghost half, but nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

When they stopped in front of the shrine, Danny blinked in surprise, before following his new family up the stairs. As they approached the house, Sota pointed out various things, which included a rundown shack that apparently had a well inside, and a tree wrapped with paper. "Why don't I show you to your room so you can unpack?Afterwards, I would like you to meet me in the kitchen. I have a favor to ask of you." Mrs. Higurashi asked, turning to Danny who just nodded in reply.

Thirty minutes later, Danny walked into the kitchen to see his new mom cooking. She glanced up when he came in. "What did you need?" Danny asks.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Can you go to the well and wait there for a little while?"

Even though Danny was confused by the request, he nodded and headed outside. He approached the well house and slid the door open. He stood there for less than a minute before he saw a female Japanese teenager climbing out. She tried lifting a huge yellow backpack over the top of the well but failed. When she continued to struggle with it, Danny spoke up. "Do you need help with that?" he asked, startling the girl and causing her to slip and fall back down towards the bottom of the well.

Danny ran forward and grabbed the girl's wrist. She looked up at him in shock and froze. Danny sighed and pulled her up.

Kagome grunted as she started to climb out the well. As she neared the top, she tried to throw her yellow backpack over the top of the well, only to find it was a little too heavy. As she started to struggle, a young man's voice said, "Do you need help with that?"

Startled, Kagome slipped and started to fall back into the well. A hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her fall. Kagome looked up in shock to see the hand belonged to a black-haired, blue-eyed teenage boy. Kagome froze and just stared at him. The boy sighed and pulled her up. As soon as Kagome was back on solid ground, she snapped out of it. "Who are you and what are you doing snooping around my home?" she demanded.

The boy looked at her in confusion before saying, "I'm Danny and you must be Kagome. Didn't your mother tell you?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to be confused. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Mrs. Higurashi came up to them while saying, "Welcome home, Kagome. I know you must have a lot of questions, but they'll have to wait. Come in and eat. I'll explain things after dinner."

Both Danny and Kagome looked confused, but followed Mrs. Higurashi back inside. Once everyone had finished eating, Kagome turned to her mother. "What is going on? Who is this kid and why is he here?" she asked while turning to glare at Danny.

Danny sighed and stood up. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Kagome looked shocked, but before she could say anything, Mrs. Higurashi spoke up. "That is enough out of you, young lady!"

Kagome stared in shock before saying, "Mom, I don't care if he is a guest, he shouldn't be snooping around. I mean he saw me get out of the well!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome sternly before saying, "I told him to wait by the well in hopes of that. I was about to tell him everything with your help but you scared him off. The reason why I did that is because it's not good to keep secrets from family!"

Kagome stared in shock. "What do you mean by 'family'? Is he a cousin or something? Also, it's MY secret! Why did you want to tell him? Do you tell every family member?!"

At the last, Kagome burst into tears and ran upstairs to her room. "That went well," Sota said sarcastically while his mom just looked in the direction his sister went.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Kagome entered her room, she flopped down on the bed, tears pouring down her face. An hour later, someone knocked on her door. Thinking it was her mother, Kagome told them to come in. The door opened to reveal Danny standing in the doorway. He came in and shut the door behind him. Kagome glared at him, but before she could say anything, Danny spoke. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I would like to know why you are so angry at me and why you were in the well."

Kagome's face turned bright red. "Get out of my room!" she yelled.

Danny sighed and left. He headed outside for some fresh air. He soon found himself in front of the well house. He was just about to enter, when he heard footsteps getting closer. Without thinking, he turned invisible. Turning, he saw Kagome coming with her mother right behind him. Kagome opened the door and stepped inside, before turning to face her mother. "I don't know when I'll be back, but please don't tell that boy about my trips to the Feudal Era."

"Kagome, he's bound to find out sooner or later. He's-"

"How long is this boy staying?!" Kagome exclaimed, interrupting her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and said, "Kagome, Danny is your new brother."

Kagome stared at her mom before shouting, "WHAT?! Why did you adopt him?"

"Because Danny lost everything and everyone recently. His whole town was destroyed. He was the only survivor."

Kagome's jaw dropped. A few seconds later, Kagome regained her composure, sighed, and said, "I still don't want him to know right now. Will you cover for me?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and nodded. Kagome smiled and hugged her mother in thanks. Her mother walked away. Afterwards, Kagome went over to the well and sat on the top with her feet on the inside. Danny became visible and entered the well house while saying, "What are you doing in here, Kagome?"

Kagome jumped and started to fall into the well. Danny immediately ran over and grabbed her wrist. Unfortunately, Kagome was already halfway down, so her momentum caused Danny to fall with her. Just as Danny was about to go ghost and fly them out, a bright blue light engulfed them. When the light vanished, they were at the bottom of the well with the sun shining inside it, which Danny thought was odd. He turned to Kagome to ask her about what happened as well as why there was sunlight, but stopped when he saw her face. She looked both shocked and extremely nervous. Danny blinked and then sighed. "How about we get out of here and then you can explain a few things?" Danny suggested.

At first Kagome looked even more nervous, but then she sighed and nodded. Kagome grabbed onto some vines and started climbing. After she was out, Danny grabbed the vines and climbed out. When he reached the top, he saw that they were now in a forest clearing. Danny turned to Kagome and raised an eyebrow. "Where are we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome looked extremely nervous. Then she gave a resigned sigh before saying, "Don't freak out, but we're in the Feudal Era."

Danny blinked. "We're 500 years in the past?"

Kagome nodded while still looking nervous. Danny sighed and then realized something. "Oh, man. Clockwork must totally be freaking out!" Danny groaned, but then looked thoughtful. "Except Clockwork would've known about this."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Clockwork? What do you mean by 'Clockwork?'"

At that, it was Danny's turn to look nervous. Finally, he sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, he was kicked roughly in the side and went sprawling. "Kagome, are you okay?" a male voice asked.

"What did you do that for?" Kagome yelled.

"Because you were being attacked by a demon!" the male voice yelled back.

"Not only was he not attacking me, he is not a demon!"

"Then explain why he smells like a corpse!"

While the two were arguing, Danny got up and looked at who had kicked him. It was a young man with silver hair, dog ears, and wearing a red outfit with a bead necklace. Looking over at Kagome, Danny saw that she was getting angry. Then Kagome yelled out, "Sit Boy!"

The beaded necklace glowed and the man went face first into the ground. Coming over to Danny, Kagome offered a hand and said, "Sorry about that. Inuyasha can be an idiot sometimes. Are you okay?"

Danny nodded, took the offered hand, and stood up. "Kagome!" several voices shouted at once.

Both Kagome and Danny turned towards the voices and saw a monk, a young woman, and a kid running towards them with a two tailed cat following them. The monk had prayer beads and sutras wrapped around his right hand. The woman was wearing a dress and had a huge boomerang on her back. The kid had a fox's tail and legs.

Kagome waved at them. Once the group had reached them, Kagome smiled and said while slightly turning to Danny, "Guys, this is Danny. Danny, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala."

"Why do you smell like a corpse?" Shippo asked while holding his nose.

Danny flinched and stayed silent. Kagome blinked. "What are you wearing?" Sango asked.

Danny looked down at his jeans and white T-shirt. "Danny is from my time," Kagome said, before smacking her head and adding, "Mom is so gonna kill me. We need to get back right now, Danny. They must be worried sick!"

Knowing what Kagome meant, Danny nodded. Kagome grabbed Danny's wrist, turned to the others, and said before jumping into the well, "I'll only be gone for an hour or two."


	6. Chapter 6

Soon after jumping into the well, both Danny and Kagome realized something was wrong. They hit the bottom of the well without encountering the bright blue light from before. Looking up, they saw sunlight, indicating that they were still in the Feudal Era. Kagome sighed, a look of worry and confusion clear on her face. Danny sighed as well before starting to climb back out.

As soon as Danny was out of the well, Kagome climbed out. Seeing the look of confusion on her friends' faces, Kagome said with worry and a hint of fear in her voice, "The well isn't working." Then Kagome's eyes widened in panic as she added, "What if Danny and me are stuck here forever? My friends. My family. What if I'm never going to see them again?" What if - Ow!"

The 'ow' was from Danny slapping her. "I'm sorry for slapping you, but you were getting hysterical. Besides, we are not stuck here forever. If my theory is correct, it's only temporary."

Everyone stared at Danny in confusion. Danny shifted nervously and opened his mouth to explain, but before he could he felt an ominous aura in the air. However, Danny was puzzled as it didn't feel like a ghost. Looking at everyone else, Danny saw that they were looking to the east. Danny followed their gaze and saw something coming towards them. It had dark orange skin, red eyes, long, dark yellow hair, a curly horn coming out of each side of its head, and wore only a loincloth. In its hand was a mace covered in old blood.

"What is that?" Danny asked.

Kagome remained silent, but Inuyasha answered, "It's a demon."

Before Danny could ask another question, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, be careful. I sense it has three shards."

"Kagome, here!" Miroku called out.

Both Kagome and Danny turned towards his voice and saw he was holding out a bow and a quiver filled with arrows to Kagome, which she immediately grabbed with a word of thanks. Kagome then turned to Danny and said, "Stay here, Danny. It's safer."

Then Kagome ran towards the others. Danny sighed as he watched them fight the demon. Inuyasha was using a huge sword that looked like a fang. Kagome was trying to get in a good shot with her arrows, but couldn't due to everyone moving around too much. Sango was currently chasing after her huge boomerang that the demon had knocked away. Miroku was just standing there with his hand over the prayer beads on his other hand.

Then Inuyasha knocked away the demon's mace. Unfortunately, it was headed towards Kagome, who was oblivious to the danger. "Kagome!" Danny shouted.

Kagome looked up and saw the danger, but knew she couldn't get out of the way in time. She screamed. Hearing this, Inuyasha looked towards Kagome and saw the danger she was in. Knowing that he couldn't reach her in time, Inuyasha shouted in despair, "KAGOME!"


	7. Chapter 7

Just as the mace was a foot away from Kagome, Danny shivered and a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. At the same time, a green blur came out of nowhere and scooped Kagome up and out of harms way. The green blur then ran towards Danny. It stopped a yard away from Danny and dropped Kagome on the ground. Now that it wasn't moving, the blur was revealed to be a giant green dog.

Kagome quickly got up and stood in front of Danny while drawing an arrow from her quiver. Seeing this, Danny put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. When she looked at him, Danny shook his head. Then Danny started walking towards the dog, ignoring Kagome's attempts to stop him.

When Danny was a foot away from the dog, he stopped. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Taking a quick glance around, he saw that everyone was watching him and that the demon was gone. Danny sighed, sensing the tension, and said, "If you don't want Cujo to accidentally destroy your weapons, put them away."

Although Kagome was confused, she, along with Sango, put her weapon behind her back. Inuyasha, however, kept his out. Inuyasha then proceeded to walk over to Danny and point his sword at him. "Just who are you to boss us around, huh?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw Kagome fuming. A growling sound from Cujo, brought his attention back to the dog. Before anyone could blink, Cujo snapped at Inuyasha and tore his sword away from his grasp and tossed it away. Then Cujo growled at Inuyasha. Seeing this, Danny quickly got in between Cujo and Inuyasha. "Calm down, Cujo. Be a good boy," Danny said while reaching out to stroke Cujo's nose.

Cujo then gave a huff before shrinking into a puppy. Cujo then proceeded to run around Danny's feet, barking happily, before jumping into Danny's arms. Danny caught the dog, laughing, before he noticed a glowing letter with Clockwork's symbol on it stuck in Cujo's collar. Danny grabbed the letter and, after reading it, groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh, Danny? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Danny sighed and said, "My theory just got confirmed. We'll be staying here for a while."

Kagome blinked. "What theory?! Stop being vague and explain!"

Danny sighed, looking extremely nervous, but before he could say anything, Inuyasha spoke up. "I don't know what you are, but you need to go back where you belong. You don't belong in this time."

Kagome looked furious. Danny, however, laughed before saying, "If I wasn't supposed to be here, I wouldn't be. Same goes for Kagome. He would have made sure of that. Besides, he sealed the well, so I can't go back. Did you forget that already?"

At that, everyone looked at Danny in surprise, although there was suspicion in Inuyasha's eyes as well. "Who's 'he'?" Kagome asked.

Danny fidgeted nervously but didn't say anything. Kagome frowned. "There ye are," a new voice said.

Danny whipped around and saw an old woman with an eyepatch wearing a white tunic and red pants. "Who's this?" the old woman asked, looking at Danny.

"My name is Danny Higurashi."

As soon as Danny said that, everyone turned to Kagome, who sighed. "He's my new brother. Mom took him in while I was here last time. I have no idea how he was able to pass through the well with me."

"Oh, that's easy. I'm supposed to be here. Why else would he seal the well and send Cujo to me?" Danny said.

"Cujo?" the old woman asked.

Danny showed the woman the green puppy in his arms. "This is Cujo. I meet him two years ago when I was fourteen."

Kagome looked at Danny in shock. "You mean there are demons in the modern era?! And here I thought they had all been wiped out!"

Danny scowled. "Cujo is not a demon!"

"Sure looks like one," Sango said.

Danny glared at Sango. "What? The dog is green and can change his size. I've never heard of a normal dog that can do that," Sango said.

Danny sighed. "He's not a demon."

"If he's not a demon, then what is he?" Miroku asked.

A look of both fear and nervousness appeared on Danny's face. Then he sighed and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, he felt a sharp sting on the back of his neck. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was the horrified look on Kagome's face as he fell.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see the figure of the old woman from before leaning over him. "Ah, ye are finally awake. How are ye feeling?" she asked.

Danny groaned and said, "Like I just got ran over. What happened?"

"You got stung by one of Naraku's poisonous insects," Sango's voice said from his left.

Looking over, Danny saw everyone but Inuyasha, sitting down and looking at him with concern. Inuyasha, however, was standing and looking out a window. "I got stung by what?" Danny asked.

"Poisonous insects controlled by Naraku, whose our greatest enemy and a very powerful demon. They look like huge hornets and have a very powerful poison. Even though I gave you an antidote, you were still out for a while," Kagome explained.

Danny blinked then shot up into a sitting position. "Wait, how long was I out?" he asked, trying to suppress his panic.

"You were out for a week. Lady Kaede and Lady Kagome took turns caring for you," Miroku said, nodding to the old woman and Kagome.

Danny's eyes widened. "A week?! What day is it?" he asked with panic starting to build up inside him.

Everyone looked at him oddly, even Inuyasha. "It's Sunday," Kagome replied.

"No, I meant the date! What day? What month?"

"It's the 31st of October. Why?"

Danny turned white. "Not good, not good at all!"

Everyone stared, but before anyone could say anything, Danny shivered three times and three puffs of blue mist came out of his mouth, which confused everyone as it was warm in the hut they were in. Before anyone could ask about it, screaming could be heard from outside the hut. A man then barged through the door and said while panting, "Demons are in the village!"

Immediately, everyone but Kaede and Danny stood up and left the hut. Danny tried to get up, but Kaede stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Danny scowled and turned to Kaede. "You don't understand, I have to help them!" he told her.

"You are still a little weak from the poison. Besides, what can you do to help them? It's best to let them handle it."

Danny sighed and laid back down. Kaede nodded and removed her hand. However, as soon as she did, Danny stood up. He looked at Kaede apologetically before running out of the hut and towards the battle.


	10. Chapter 10

As Danny approached the battle, he could see that Kagome and the others were in trouble. The lower half of Kagome's body was covered in ice, Inuyasha was in a crouched position with his hands on his head and whimpering, and Miroku and Sango were looking a bit beat up. Danny could also see that Shippo was trying to melt the ice with blue flames that he was producing and having no luck.

Looking past Kagome and the others, Danny saw three figures. The first looked like a yeti with his left arm made of ice with bones visible inside. The second looked like a green werewolf. The third was covered in black armor and had a glowing green sword in his hand.

As Miroku helped Sango up, the black knight raised his sword above them and started to bring it down. Danny quickly took a deep breath and shouted, "Enough!"

Everyone, but Inuyasha who was still whimpering, stopped and stared at him. The knight's sword stopped an inch away from Miroku's back. Sighing, Danny approached Kagome and placed his hands on the ice. "Danny, what are you doing out here?! You should be back in the hut!"

Danny looked at her and said, "It's okay, Kagome. Now please be quiet so I can concentrate and get you out of the ice."

Kagome blinked and then stared in shock when his hands started glowing green. The ice immediately started melting. As soon as she was free, Kagome asked, "How did you do that? Not even Shippo's fox fire could melt that ice."

Danny sighed and said, "Only ectoplasm can melt ecto-ice."

Danny then turned to the black knight and said while gesturing to Inuyasha, "I believe he's had enough, Fright Knight."

To Kagome's shock, the knight nodded, went over to Inuyasha, and tapped him with the hilt of his sword. Inuyasha immediately snapped out of it and stood up. "Danny, look out!" Kagome suddenly cried out.

Danny turned just as the green werewolf enveloped him in a huge hug while shouting out, " **Amiko!** " (Friend!)

Danny laughed and wriggled out of the werewolf's grip. " **Bonvolu vidi vin denove, Wulf!** " Danny said. (It's good to see you again, Wulf!)

"There you are, Great One! It's good to see you. How have you been?" the yeti said.

Danny smiled and said, "Besides getting stung by a poisonous insect and recovering for a week, okay. What about you, Frostbite? How are you? How are things in the Far Frozen?"

"All good. By the way, who are they?" Frostbite said, gesturing to Kagome and the others, who were staring at him.

"Danny, you know these demons?" Kagome asked.

Danny scowled. "They are not demons!"

"Then what are they? And why couldn't we touch them?" Miroku asked.

"They sure smell like demons. By the way, why did they listen to a weakling like you?" Inuyasha asked.

Fright Knight immediately drew his sword and pointed it at Inuyasha. "How dare you call Lord Phantom weak!"

"Fright Knight! Put Soul Shredder away right now!"

Fright Knight immediately complied. Danny then turned to Inuyasha and said, "Sorry about that. Fright Knight has a temper. Well, I believe introductions are in order. This is Frostbite, Wulf, and Fright Knight. That's Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Oh, and to answer your question Miroku, they are ghosts."


	11. Chapter 11

"They're ghosts?!" Miroku exclaimed.

Danny nodded. "Are they the ghosts of demons?" Sango asked.

Danny shook his head. "Um, Danny? Why did Fright Knight call you 'Lord Phantom'? And how do you know them when we are from two different times?" Kagome asked.

Danny sighed. He was about to answer when Frostbite spoke up. "Explanations had best be saved for later. It's time and he's expecting us."

Kagome and the others looked confused. Danny sighed. "I got to go. I will be back," he told them.

"Actually, they can come if they want to," Frostbite said.

Danny whooped and looked at the others, who were looking a bit hesitant. "If you want answers, the fastest way to get them would be to come."

"Come where?" Kagome asked.

Danny smiled and said, "The Ghost Zone."

They still looked a little hesitant, so Danny said, "I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

Kagome sighed and looked at the others. "I'm going. I want answers. Also, I want to make sure he's safe. He is family, after all."

Inuyasha frowned. "Are you sure, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Then I'm coming with you."

Sango and Miroku shifted. "We'll stay here to protect the village," Miroku said.

Danny smiled. "Actually, we can come back to this exact time, if you want."

Everyone stared at him. "How?" Sango asked.

"Clockwork. He's the Ghost of Time."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other before nodding. "We'll go as long as your sure that we can come back to this exact moment."

"I am."

A bark made them look to the right, where Cujo and Kilala were. Cujo then ran to Danny and jumped into his arms. Kilala did the same, but with Sango. Kagome laughed and said, "Guess they didn't want to be left behind."

Kagome then looked thoughtful. "How are we going to get to this 'Ghost Zone'?"

Danny smiled and turned to Wulf, who nodded. Wulf then extended his claws, revealing a ring with a clock face on it. The ring started glowing. Wulf then slashed the air and a green and blue swirling portal opened, making everyone but the ghosts gasp. Fright Knight went through the portal first. Frostbite followed him. Danny went next, followed by Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Wulf entered last with the portal closing behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

When they emerged from the portal, all the non-ghosts stared in shock at what lay before them. Swirls of green stretched before them, broken only by the purple doors and floating rocks that were scattered everywhere. "Welcome to the Ghost Zone!" Danny said.

Danny turned to face the others in time to see Miroku stumble. In an attempt to regain his balance, Miroku tried to grab a branch on a nearby tree, only for his hand to pass right through the branch. As a result, he went tumbling off the side of the rock they were on. Sango cried out in horror, but then the sound of a jetpack was heard. A second later, a robot-like ghost appeared, holding Miroku. After the ghost set Miroku down, he turned to Danny. "Finally you're here! You should know better than to keep us waiting, whelp!"

"Sorry, Skulker. Thanks for catching Miroku, though."

The ghost just nodded and looked away. Danny turned to the others and said, "Sorry. I should have warned you guys. In the Ghost Zone, anything living phases through practically everything. The rock we're standing on is one of the exceptions. Now we should get going. We are going to need to fly there though."

Frostbite cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "However, there is one thing you should be aware of: demon powers won't work here."

"WHAT?!" both Inuyasha and Shippo yelled.

"Huh. I didn't know that. Anyways, we need to get going. Fright Knight, you'll take Inuyasha and Shippo. Frostbite, you'll take Sango. Skulker, you'll take Miroku. I'll take Kagome," Danny said.

"And just where are you taking us?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," Danny said, smiling.

"One question. How are you going to take me anywhere? We are on a floating rock and humans can't fly!" Kagome exclaimed.

Danny looked at Kagome and said, "Humans can't but ghosts can," making Kagome look at him in confusion.

Danny then closed his eyes, and a ring of light appeared around his waist. The ring then split into two with one going up and the other down. As the rings passed over Danny's body, they transformed him. His white shirt and jeans were replaced by a black hazmat suit with white gloves and boots and in the middle of the hazmat suit was a strangely-shaped, white D. Danny's hair also changed, going from black to white. As the rings of light vanished, Danny opened his eyes, which were now a glowing, toxic green instead of ice blue. Danny smiled nervously at the shock on the others' faces and said, "Meet Danny Phantom."


	13. Chapter13

-Silence reigned as the others just stared at Danny. The one who finally broke the silence was Kagome. "Does this mean that your . . . um, well . . . dead?" She asked hesitantly with sorrow in her voice.

Danny sighed. "Not completely. I'm only half-dead. I'm a Halfa, half-human, half-ghost."

"How is that possible?" Miroku asked.

Danny shrugged. Before anyone could ask any more questions, Frostbite spoke up. "We need to get going, Great One. Any other questions will have to wait."

Danny looked at Frostbite and nodded. Fright Knight then turned and whistled loudly. A few seconds later, the sound of wings flapping could be heard. Soon a black horse with bat wings came into view before stopping in front of Fright Knight. Fright Knight climbed on the horse before looking at Inuyasha and Shippo expectantly. Wary, Inuyasha slowly approached the horse before climbing on behind Fright Knight. Shippo jumped up and sat in front of Fright Knight. Skulker flew over to Miroku and picked him up. Frostbite did the same with Sango. Danny floated over to Kagome and picked her up as well before nodding to the others. All the ghosts then flew off while carrying their passengers.

After a few minutes of flying, everyone could see a castle in the distance. Danny smiled and said, "There's our destination: Phantom's Keep."

Kagome looked up at him in confusion. "Why is it called 'Phantom's Keep?'"

"You'll find out soon," Danny replied.

After a few more minutes, they reached Phantom's Keep. Looking at it from above, everyone could see there were a lot of ghosts in front of the place. Danny and the others soon started to descend. Once they all landed, the ghosts that had brought the others moved to the side. Danny turned to the others and said while pointing to the opposite side the ghosts went to, "Please wait over there."

Even though they were confused, Kagome and the others obeyed. Soon a ghost came up to them, smiling. This ghost looked like a young man and had red eyes with a scar on his left eye, had blue skin, and had no legs, just a tail. He wore a violet cloak and carried a scepter with a clock on it.

As this ghost approached Kagome and the others, his age changed to that of an old man. By the time the ghost reached them, he had changed into a baby. "Hello, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. I am Clockwork. I know you are all confused by what is going on, but all explanations will be told later. Right now, it is time for young Daniel's coronation."

Everyone stared at him in shock. "Coronation?!" They all shouted.

Clockwork only chuckled and nodded before floating off. Kagome looked in the direction of where Danny was only to find him gone. She soon saw him up on a balcony standing beside Clockwork. Clockwork's voice then boomed out over the mass of ghosts that had gathered. "Residents of the Ghost Zone and guests, we have assembled today for the coronation of Daniel Phantom."

Up on the balcony, Clockwork then turned to Danny and said, "Do you swear to uphold the laws of the Ghost Zone and to rule with fairness?"

Danny kneeled before Clockwork while saying, "I swear to rule with a just and fair hand."

Clockwork then produced a crown made of green fire and a green ring with a skull on it. He placed the ring on Danny's finger while saying, "With the Ring of Rage, you are imbued with the power of the king."

Clockwork then placed the crown on Danny's head while saying, "With the Crown of Fire, you are the king."

Danny then stood up and faced the ghosts just as a green flash emitted from the crown and ring. "All hail King Phantom!" Clockwork's voice boomed out.

Immediately, all the ghosts shouted in unison, "Hail, King Phantom!"


End file.
